(1) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing device using a disc cartridge.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Recently, there has been developed a recording/reproducing device of the type in which a magnetic disc is rotatably enclosed in a disc cartridge formed of a hard material, then this disc cartridge is inserted into the recording/reproducing device and is capable of performing recording and playback in a loaded state. In this type of a recording/reproducing device, a cartridge insertion opening for inserting a disc cartridge into a cartridge holder mounted in the device, and an eject button operative to return the cartridge holder to the state before loading so that the disc cartridge can be taken out from the cartridge holder, are disposed in parallel with each other on the same side of a frame. Consequently, at the time of insertion of the disc cartridge into the cartridge insertion opening, the eject button strikes against the operator's hand and finger and thus impedes the inserting operation.